


The Perfect Wife

by MizKTakase



Series: Tales of the Bizarre - Collection Vol. 2 (May 2016-June 2018) [16]
Category: Death Parade (Anime), K-On!
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizKTakase/pseuds/MizKTakase
Summary: So, Ginti is a romantic hopeless, hoping to find the perfect woman for him.  He does so, as he has himself the PERFECT lover, just for him.  But will it pass the test?





	The Perfect Wife

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The story begins in the end of the story, and then to midway, and ends with the beginning of the story, just to avoid any confusion.

_This is the story of a beautiful couple, intended of being in love. While this is a Bizarre Tale, we can divulge ourselves. In this story, every story has a beginning, middle, and end. However, this is one of them… But let’s go backwards in time, and cut to the end of our story…  
This story has a beginning, middle, and end… but NOT in that exact order. Here’s the end of our story._

* * *

Two people were kissing each other, as a woman with long blonde hair, thick brown eyebrows, and a white wedding dress, was caressing by a man with spiky red hair, a black tuxedo, and a stubble. She asked him, “How does it feel to be married, darling?”

He replied, “Yes… It’s perfect.”

She whispered, “Well, let’s make it really perfect…”

They continued to kiss, as they went to the bedroom. However, two men, from the next room, were observing in the other room, via a one-way mirror, as one man was in a white lab coat and black hair. Another was in his lab coat, only skinny, and with short black hair.

The first man said, “I love happy endings. I always cry at weddings…”

The second man added, “You should be crying. This has been the best wedding that we ever observed!”

He laughed, as he recorded everything with his camcorder.

* * *

_And so ends a happy romantic story of Mr. and Mrs. Ginti Okette. A perfect ending to a perfect romantic tale… How did we rush through it? We’ll never know.  
But let’s us cut to the middle of this love story. This is the tale of how Ginti met his first love… in a “**Tale of the Bizarre**”…_

* * *

** _Tales of the Bizarre #41:  
The Perfect Wife_ **

* * *

In a small bar in Tokyo, Ginti, a man in red hair, wearing a bartender’s uniform, was making drinks for the customers. As he was serving the guests, a woman in long blonde hair, a blazer business suit and skirt, and leggings, walked in. The customers whistled on, as Ginti looked at her. They continued to wave to her, as he thought, “Huh? Not even Ladies Night.”

The woman sat down and said, as she adjusted her summer hat, “One drink, please.”

“We have all drinks, ma’am. What’s your poison?” Ginti asked.

“That depends. What is your specialty?”

“Vodka. And we also have gin and tonic.”

“It’s not so good. Perhaps if you have some wine for me.”

“Wine? Uh, listen, lady, I don’t think we have some wine here. But if you’re up for it, I can get you a shot of bourbon.”

“Well, better than nothing. Give me the most expensive one you got.”

Ginti poured a small amount of bourbon into a small shot glass. The woman tasted it and said, “Mmm, good. Is that your high-pricey one?”

“Exactly. But it’s only _500 Yen_, a shot.”

The woman said, as she gave Ginti 5,000 Yen, “Keep the change, since I’ll be staying a while.”

He gasped, “Whoa! Holy crap! You’re rich!”

She winked, as she moved her glasses down, “…and you’re cute, sexy. Consider it a tip from me to you.”

She took another shot and said, “Well, I’ll see you around.”

She walked off, as Ginti blushed heavily, “Did she just… wink at me?”

He rang up the woman’s bill for two shots of bourbon, and placed the remaining 4,000 Yen in the tip jar. He then said, “This woman is very beautiful. But she’s so firm and curvy. Sadly, I don’t see what makes her so secretive, wearing her hat and shades. It’s like she’s a very alluring figure. One day I’d like to meet her… and take her out.”

He sighed and took the shot glasses, “But that’s life. Dead end job, but with excellent service… and with the broad giving me a huge tip, I think I like it here. She’s too perfect.”

Two men were watching, as they listened in on everything that happened. They both nodded and went over to Ginti. One man nodded, and he said, “Excuse me, you see that smoking hot girl?”

Ginti asked, “What do you know? She’s just so secretive.”

“Well, my friend and I know her, back in college, when we ran into her,” he said, “The girl’s crafty, but she’s a very hospitable woman.”

“You know of her, and you never said anything?” Ginti barked.

“Come on, now… We don’t need you to be that desperate.” The first man said, “If you’d like, we can offer you her digits, and maybe she’ll come over.”

“But what if she says no?”

“Well, she’ll probably come back, tomorrow. Make sure you have your finest bourbon.”

They left, as the second man placed his money on the table. Ginti rang it up, as the second man said, “Hey, was that wise? You know that girl cannot go anywhere, yet.”

The first man said, “Patience, my friend. Is this bartender going to have _Happy Hour _for her?”

They left the bar, while Ginti was thinking about the woman. He started to clean the glass mugs and said that he’ll wait for his girl to come back.

**XXXXX**

The next night, the woman returned to the bar, as Ginti offered her a small shot glass of bourbon. The woman said, “I didn’t ask for anything.”

“You wanted the finest bourbon in town, and most expensive…” he said.

She offered him money, but he said, “It’s on the house. You’re a very pretty customer.”

“Thank you. I don’t tend to be that flirty towards others, but I am very adorable.”

“I see. Tell me, does this beauty have a name?”

“Oh, my name? It’s Tsumugi Kotobuki. But everyone calls me Mugi, as a way of saying my name shorter. Like, Mugi-Chan.”

“Ah, Mugi, it is.” He smiled, “You know, the other day, when you came over, you have such an alluring attire.”

“Oh, this? These are my usually outdoor clothes. I have a long line of clothing that I bought. And it’s rather beautiful. Finest from around the world, since my parents are rich.”

“Ah, and you bought all this, yourself?”

“Yes. In fact, I make about fifty thousand a week, every day. But mostly, when I spend my money, I spend it all, until the end of the week. I sometimes like to splurge.”

“Why? What do you buy?”

“Well, it’s more of a charitable effort. I even spend a thousand on Saving the Pandas, Curing Breast Cancer, and to help starving children.”

“Oh, my, you’re a saint…”

“A saint? Oh, dear… Am I glimmering?” Mugi blushed, as she was laughing.

Ginti replied, “Uh, never mind… Listen, if you’re not available, would you like to go out with me, after my shift?”

Mugi said, “Well, no… I have lots to do, before I have free time.”

She took a sip of her bourbon, and said, “But I’m available on Sunday, and we can have a small chat. How about dinner and a movie?”

“Sounds good. I’m off on Sundays. And usually make a sort penny, every week. But it’s thanks to you, you are such a doll, spending a wad for good taste.”

Mugi chuckled, “You’re silly. And you’re funny. Bye now.”

She walked off, as Ginti whispered, “If she wasn’t wearing those shades and that hat, I’d see the most beautiful woman in the world. I just wish I got to know her better.”

A man in black hair said to him, “Heh-heh! You lucky dog! You get to go on a date with such a lucky girl!”

“Shut up! I don’t even know her!” Ginti barked at him, grabbing his collar.

The co-worker asked, “Easy, easy! No need to cause a commotion. Hey, did you even get her digits? She has a cool house, and she must be rich!”

Ginti cried, letting go of his co-worker, “Aw, MAN! She left me, invited me over to dinner on Sunday, and she suddenly forgot to give me her address!”

He was dejected, as the co-worker smiled, “Aw, cheer up. She’ll come back. And you can ask her, after the small talk.”

“Gee, thanks.” Ginti sighed, sarcastically, “I already feel better, but only because I screwed up.”

Mugi returned, as she was embarrassed, “Oops, sorry, uh… _You_.”

She gave him her address and phone number, and whispered, “Call me…”

She pranced off, as Ginti then said, “Oh… I guess _she _screwed up.”

He smiled, as he said, “Well, it’s great to know a woman. Maybe she could be… the one for me.”

The man in black hair laughs, “You card! You are so lucky!”

Ginti yelled at him, “HEY, SHUT UP! I DON’T NEED YOUR SYMPATHY! Now, get those drinks to that table, over there!”

“Yes, sir.” The co-worker said, nervously, “Sorry about teasing you like that.”

“Well, it’s annoying! Knock it off!”

The two men from earlier watched on, as the first man said that Mugi nearly messed up. The second man then said, “Yeah, I know. We gave her the info on this guy, and she just left out of small error – giving him her phone number.”

“Yeah, but… doesn’t she know his name?”

“No. It’s best to wait it out. Sunday’s perfect, since it’s going to be glorious out.”

“Delightful.”

They high-fived each other, as Ginti called out, “Hey, you two! Don’t play around, too often! You know that you’re near your limit!”

The men then huffed, as they continued to drink their beer. The second man said, “So, what now? We wait a few days for Mugi to answer?”

The first man nodded and said, “It’ll be all set. Trust me.”

Time went on, and Ginti decided to give Mugi a call.

**XXXXX**

That night, Ginti called Mugi and said, “Hello, Mugi? It’s me, the bartender from earlier. I’m available on Sunday.”

“Oh, boy~!” Mugi smiled, from the phone, “This is so sudden. Thank you for the date, sir.”

“Hey, call me Ginti. And we just started to know each other. So, where do you live?”

“Oh, about miles from the bar, near the Tokyo Shrine on _Zaihawa_. Turn left there, and it’s the second house on the right. Also, what would you like for dinner? I wanted to make some sushi and some fired takoyaki balls.”

“No, anything you’d like, as long as it’s filling… Oh, maybe something old-fashioned and delectable.”

“Ah, sounds marvelous. Is Sunday at 6 a great time?”

“AM or PM?” He joked.

They shared a laugh, as Ginti prepares for his date.

* * *

That Sunday, Mugi was dressed in a pink blouse and white skirt, with a red apron on. Her hair was done in two low pigtails. She set the table to the dinner, as she placed a bottle of wine down on the table, and lit three red candles. She giggled, as she said, “This is going to be exciting.”

She sat down and relaxed on her chair and said, “Dinner’s almost ready, and Ginti should be here, soon.”

Meanwhile, Ginti was walking down the street, looking for the house. One of the men in black jackets, from the bar, days ago, ran into him. He asked, “Oh, hey. You’re Ginti, right?”

“Oh, and you are the guy with his brother, or something.” Ginti replied.

The man said, “Hah! That’s a laugh! So rich… We do hang out. Surprised that it’s all fate.”

Ginti grabbed his neck and roared, “LISTEN, MORON! I AIN’T PLAYING AROUND! EVERYWHERE I GO, YOU TWO ARE ALWAYS THERE! Just who are you supposed to be?”

“Alright, fine, let go.” He said, as he introduced himself, “I’m George, and my brother is Lance. We have known Mugi, because she was a college student.”

“That I heard before.”

“And we’re distant pen pals to her.”

“That I didn’t know.”

“And she’s also--.”

“BAP!” Ginti covered his mouth and said, “I don’t need to know. But I want her address.”

“It’s right here.” George said, as he pointed at the tall apartment building, “She is in Room 403. We’re in Room 402, and we don’t intend on intruding you, at all.”

“You better. And it’s almost six. I don’t want to keep the girl waiting.”

“Sure you won’t.” George grinned.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Ginti roared.

George stepped back, as Ginti head up to the elevator. George waited, as he called Lance on his cellphone, “Lance, it’s me. The subject has entered the building. I’ll give him five minutes to get there, and I’ll meet you there.”

We’d like to point out that these two are the same men in lab coats, from earlier. Why are they spying on Ginti & Mugi? That remains a mystery. Are they scientists, observers for a local college, covering the studies of human romance, or are they a bunch of perverts?

A little while later, Ginti arrived at Room 403, and knocked on Mugi’s door. He then thought, as he was waiting, “Gee, I wonder what she looks like, under her glasses and hat? She has long hair, but I bet her eyes are that lovely.”

As he waited, Mugi was almost finished in the table. While Mugi was finishing up, meanwhile, next door in Room 402, which is viewed by a one-way mirror, George returned, wearing his lab coat. He asked Lance, “What did I miss?”

Lance said, “Oh, nothing much. She just cleaned the apartment. Now, she’s cooking dinner. She’s an excellent chef. I can’t smell it, but I’ll bet it’s delicious.”

George asked, “You want me to take over?”

Lance gave him the clipboard and said, “Here, you can have it. I can’t take much more of it, being so close, and yet so far.”

George replied, “Well, give it time. I know you’re going to be emotionally involved.”

“Well, she is a beautiful woman… despite some _flaws _in her facial features.”

“So what?”

“So? Just because I’m emotional, it doesn’t mean I’m jealous.”

“Good. Well, this Ginti Okette we’ve met. He’s a strange one, but he’s very hostile and angry. But I think we found our perfect match.”

He gave Lance a list of his project: _How to be the Perfect Girl – in 10 Easy Steps_. He asked him where he found it. George replied it was in his desk. Lance read the rules:  
“_Number one – _She must be a great chef; _Number two – _She must be an old-fashioned girl; _Number three – _She must well at managing her account, in short, to keep money saved…”

He said to him, bluntly, “George, there’s not a woman in the world that can meet all these.”

George replied, sarcastically, “You didn’t meet my mother. She came close. She missed it by two points.”

Lance asked, “Really?”

“Sort of. And that was sarcasm. But on a serious note, she’s not that perfect, but Tsumugi is perfect for Ginti.”

The door knocked again, as Mugi called, “Coming!”

She rushed to the door, as George and Lance prepared their camcorder, to record their actions. George said, as he pressed the REC Button, “Okay. This is it, Lance. This will go down in _Humanitarian History_, when we discover the _Perfect Girl_. Ginti will date this woman, and must pass ALL ten steps. However, if she fails at _one _of these steps, then it’s back to the drawing board. Plus, we can always find a new dame and a new sucker, in this fine Game of Cupid.”

Lance asked, “How do you think this will do?”

“Well, 1,000 Yen says that this is it.”

Lance snapped his fingers and said, “Well, I’m prepared. Prepare to win, brother, because this is a flawless victory for Tsumugi. Also, I can’t take more of this, since we botched up, about _five _times. Let’s hope _six _is the right one, being I’m unable to help.”

George patted his arm and said, “There, there.”

At Mugi’s home, Mugi opened the door, as Ginti bowed to her and said, “Hello, Mugi.”

Mugi giggled, “OH! Ginti! What a surprise! It’s delightful to see your glorious face again.”

Ginti smiled and said, “And you, too, Mugi… You have the cutest face I’ve ev--!”

He gasped, as he saw Mugi’s face. She has blue eyes, a cute smile, and two thick eyebrows, shaped like takuan pickles. Mugi asked, “Something wrong?”

Ginti shivered, as he was nervous, “Uh… This is a bad time, I should go--.”

Mugi grabbed his arm and said, “Oh, nonsense! Come on in.”

She pulled him in, as Ginti thought in embarrassment, “I wonder why she’s alluring… She’s beautiful, but her eyebrows… GAWD!”

He was inside Mugi’s clean apartment, with a soft white couch and pink pillows, and a huge table with a white tablecloth, with four silver trays of food in the middle. Mugi said that she cooked for him, tonight, as a way of treating him, after the times at the bar. Mugi showed him the dinner, as she said, “Look. I made you lobster bisque, chocolate mousse, and some salmon roe sushi with wasabi sauce, and your favorite food, grilled salmon.”

Ginti was amazed, as he remembered his favorite food, “My goodness! You know of my favorite food? This is amazing! I can’t believe you guessed. That’s astounding!”

He was worried, “But still… Did you already know about me?”

“It’s luck. Besides, I wanted to surprise you. What I really wanted was yakisoba. But that’s life.”

“Where did you learn to cook?” He asked Mugi.

She replied, “Well, I am a well-renown traveler, in different lands. Why, how I cooked like that, I studied at the _Cordon Bleu_, which is in France.”

“_Sacred Blue?_”

“_Non, Cordon Bleu. C'est un don que j'ai appris. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord?_”

He was confused, as Ginti said, “Uh, yeah… Why don’t I have a bite?”

“Anything you would like, _Mon petit bleuet_.” She said, as she poured some red wine into Ginti’s wineglass.

He said thanks and began to eat his food, as Mugi was smiling to him. As they eat, Ginti then asked her, “Say, how do you feel about the trouble in the world going on?”

Mugi said, “Well, I used to talk about a lot of good qualities about how we want to help fix the world, but I find it boring to talk about women’s liberation or economic problems. I’d rather stay home and watch baseball.”

Ginti smiled and said, “Ah, well… Here’s to the Giants.”

Mugi giggled, “Yeah. But I like to also make tea and cake, and make people happy. I am an expert at making tea.”

“Oh. But you know, you’d also serve me tea with dinner, instead of wine.”

“Nah, it’s all fine.” She took a bite and said, “Besides, I went to college and studied hard. I was hoping to become a talented decorator and seamstress, too.”

“No kidding.” He whispered.

They continued to have dinner, and chat a lot, getting to know each other, very well. George and Lance continued to observe, as Lance said, “Well, she’s passed #1 and #2. For a rich girl, she is very amazing.”

George said, “How do you figure? _Travels around the world… _She learned French, more than English, Japanese, Chinese, German, Italian, Russian, and even Spanish.”

“Not Portuguese?” Lance asked.

George smiled, “Bear with it. Night’s still young.”

**XXXXX**

After dinner, Ginti looked around the living room. Mugi was preparing tea, as Ginti said, “You got a swell looking apartment. And it’s all clean and very neat. I like the way it’s very classy, and beautiful. I really like your taste in furniture.”

Mugi said, “Thank you. I handcrafted it, myself.”

“YOU?!” Ginti cried.

Mugi laughed, “Oh, yes. You see, my family also owns a swanky Upholstery Shop, downtown, and I get all my furniture, handcrafted and homemade, for free. Of course, I only did most of the work. This couch is soft and fluffy, as I even had time to had it double-stitched, to make it feel durable and comfy.”

“Well, gee. I figured since you’re rich, you’d buy your own furniture, from an expensive store in Japan… or overseas.”

“Oh, I am rich and all, but I hate to spend money. Well, I _do _spend my money, but there are limits. My financial program calls for _at least_ 36% annual growth and fixed assets. It’s much more fun to invest, rather than to spend.”

“Thirty-Six percent?!”

“Uh-huh.”

“Since when did you have time to do that?”

“Well, I have been investing, since I was 18. I took a part-time job as a CPA.”

“Incredible! You were an Accountant?”

“Well, yes. It comes in handy, whenever I had to balance my checkbook. And with the Yen decreasing, and increasing taxes and stocks, it’s a challenge to maintain what I have left.”

Mugi giggled, as she heard the teapot whistle. She said, “OH! That’s the tea. Be right back.”

Ginti was amazed, but also mortified. He thought, as he was confused, “Makes her own furniture… Invests her own money… an excellent chef… a tidy housekeeper?! She must be from Outer Space!”

George and Lance continued to observe, as Lance said, “Welp, there goes #3.”

George stated, “Sure did. She’s getting there. So far, so good. You know, maybe I can call this whole thing off and marry her, myself.”

Lance said, “Don’t let it get the best of you. The night’s still young.”

Mugi returned with a tray of tea and cookies, as she said, “I hope you don’t mind. This is homemade, and the cookies are a little sweet.”

She offered him a cup and he said, “Thanks. Anyway, I suppose a woman as capable as you would consider a career, after marriage? I mean, I’m just curious to ask, because… Well… You _are _single, right?”

Mugi replied with a smile, “Oh, no, I am single. I’m just happy being alone. But it does feel lonely, without Mom and Dad. I mean, I wanna work, too, but why should anybody want to work? Do you want a job for the overachievers or the undergrads? I just wanna stay home and take care of my husband…”

Ginti held her arm and said, “The way you say it, it feels marvelous.”

He added, as he sipped his tea, “But, right now, I don’t make a lot of money to support a wife. I do, however, tend for myself. I sometimes have an issue with being alone, since people are scared of me.”

Mugi asked, “Oh, dear. You have turned down a lot of women?”

“Yeah… It’s just that they are too needy, since all they have is issues with money. But not you, of course.”

“Oh, that’s alright. You get angry a lot… and maybe I can calm you down, and make you a better person.”

“I do. But it does scare you, being the way I am… right?”

“Not at all. I like you for who you are.” Mugi giggled.

She then asked, “Oh, by the way, did I forget to mention that I am going to be receiving 25 Million Yen from my Aunt in Kyoto?”  
**_Miz-K Fact: _**_25 Million Yen = over $200,000 US_

He said, “Oh, I didn’t know that. I’m sorry…”

Mugi smiled and said, “Oh, no! She’s not dead! She is sending me twenty-five million Yen, via Air Mail. She’s a very rich aunt.”

“Oh, I didn’t know. I thought she was very ill, and she’s dying.” He corrected himself, “I am sorry I made the mistake.”

Mugi felt sad and said, “But I _will _get all her money, once she does die. I mean, she’s a loving woman, and living a full life.”

Ginti said, “Well, I hope she lives long enough to have a long life on Earth.”

Mugi replied, “She won’t. She’s 93 and very sickly…”

Ginti was annoyed, as he thought, “Why is she so oblivious? That woman is off her rocker…”

Meanwhile, on the other room, George said, as he was viewing the conversation, “Well, so far she’s passed economics, gastronomies, sociology, interior decorating, cleanliness, brightness, intelligence, thrift, and reverence.”

Lance complained, “Are you looking for wife or a Girl Scout?”

George said, “_He’s _looking for a wife!”

He stated, “All that’s left is #10… _Physical Compatibility_.”

Mugi finished her tea and said, “More tea?”

Ginti said, “Oh, sure. This is the best tea I ever had, Mugi. I never knew you made your own tea.”

Mugi said, “It’s a gift. Tea is my specialty, since I went to high school, and serve tea to the Light Music Club, while performing in a band. Of course, the band’s on hiatus, and we do meet around, sometimes, for intriguing comments and social talk, while having tea.”

She looked at her cup, but no tea came out. Mugi moaned, “Aw, It’s empty… I’ll go get more.”

“No, leave it. We’ll make more, later.” He insisted.

She replied, “Oh, but I have a spare pot of tea with me, in case I run out. Nothing but the best for my guests, and even a man like you.”

He stated, “Okay, this is impossible, and incredible! You think of _everything_! But tell me something… Just between you and me… Isn’t there _anything _you have that is NOT perfect? I mean, ONE insignificant little thing you do that’s incredibly perfect?”

Mugi was saddened, as she was upset. She said, “Well, there is _one _thing…”

He said, “Finally. I believe that the imperfection is within her face. Say it, already!”

She explained, “Ginti… There may be _one _thing towards men that I am really uncomfortable about…”

“What is it?” Ginti asked.

Mugi replied, “It’s just that I have had no experience… with someone like you.”

“Never?”

Mugi blushed and turned away, “I’m sorry… but… I’ve been saving myself…”

Ginti said, as he chuckled, “Oh… I see… You know, for a minute, I thought it was about your eyebrows.”

“Oh, that? No, it’s fine. It’s not that, since my eyebrows make me unique, just like your soft heart…”

“Really?”

Mugi then said, “Ginti… Tell me… Have you ever been kissed by another woman?”

Ginti said, “Uh, no… No woman ever gone near me, because I tend to be angry, a lot.”

Mugi held his face and whispered, “Then, let’s try…”

She kissed him on the lips and said, “I am saving myself…”

He asked, “What? But you said it! What are you trying to pull?”

She whispered, “I love you, Ginti… Ever since we met at the bar…”

Ginti got up and roared, “DAMN IT! Did those perverts in the bar put you up to this?”

“Who?”

Ginti explained about the boys that lived with her, next door, George and Lance. Mugi said that they were friends of hers and Sumire’s, since she was in college. They actually study Biology, Chemistry, Home Economics, and Technology.

“Wait…” He asked, “So, all this… This was--.”

Mugi nodded, as she confessed, “Yes. When we were at the bar, after my Senior Year in college, they showed me of a nice hunky man in a bartender’s outfit. He seemed angry, mean, and scruffy… but looking closer to you… made me understand that he could be the one for me.”

“What? Who was that bartender?” Ginti protested, “I’ll kill him, if I have to, the bastard! No one hurts you like that!”

Mugi held his hands and said, “Ginti… No… The bartender they showed me to was… … … It was you.”

He gasped, as Mugi kissed him again. She whispered, “And that’s why… I was saving myself… for you…”

Ginti was amazed, as he whispered, “Mugi… I didn’t know you cared.”

“I don’t… until I met you.”

They started to kiss and make out, on the couch. They continued to kiss, as George said, from the other room, “Well, she certainly passed #10, alright.”

Lance moaned, as he gave George 1,000 Yen, “and 11… and 12… and 13… and here’s you pay. I knew it would be a great idea, and I want no part of this, any longer.”

George said, “Well, we have everything prepared. All we can do now is pack up and leave, before he gets wise to us.”

Lance asked, “But what about Tsumugi?”

George said, “She’ll last. Besides, all we can do now is wait for the wedding.”

“You really think they’ll get married?”

“Sure! They are meant for each other. They’re going to love each other, and be together, forever… … … if they can find the time.”

They continued to observe, as Mugi & Ginti continue to kiss. After that, Ginti left the apartment and said that he’ll come back, when he’s not busy. Mugi said that she’ll be here, whenever. And she will always wait on him, and give him her homemade tea, and his favorite meal for dinner.

* * *

_So much for the middle of our story. Now, let’s return to the end of our story, and see how Ginti & Mugi are doing…_

* * *

Ginti and Mugi are in bed, under the covers, and in their underwear. They continued to kiss, as Mugi smiled, “This was a wonderful wedding, and I’m so happy that we’re finally together.”

“True…” he said, as he held her, “Now, we can have our honeymoon.”

After their first date, back then, Ginti asked Mugi to marry him, and she said yes. So, Ginti waited for about two months, as Mugi would make the proper arrangements, and made themselves a private wedding for two.

“Funny, I wanted to know why we had ourselves a private wedding. Didn’t you invite those two boys?” Ginti asked.

Mugi said, “Oh, no. Those two were nice enough to record our private little wedding, since they are talented scientists.”

“Yeah, now that you mention it, you mention that they study Biology, Technology, Chemistry, and Home Ec. Are you and these boys connected to something?”

Mugi smiled and said, “Oh, no reason. Besides… It doesn’t matter. Let us have a very fun night.”

She hugged him and said, “You know, while it’s fun to be a housewife, I was thinking we’d have ourselves a child, one day.”

He gulped, as he blushed heavily. Mugi kissed Ginti, and went under the covers.

Meanwhile, from next door, George and Lance were viewing the action, as Lance said, turning away, “Dang it… She’s obviously rushing things… Didn’t we tell her to take it slowly?”

George replied, recording the action, “Well, what do you think she is, a robot? NO! At least, we may one day see the miracle of childbirth.”

He then grinned, “Only time will tell, Mugi… Only time will tell…”

In the end, Ginti & Mugi have had a peaceful and perfect marriage, and with no flaws, whatsoever. And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

_And that truly is the end of our story. But now, it comes to the REAL end of the story. Let’s go right to the beginning of our story, and learn who these boys are, and why they knew Mugi._

* * *

Lance entered a dark room, in his lab coat, as he asked George, “Is the subject ready?”

George replied, holding his clipboard, “Almost done. I’m just about done with this unit’s features. Of course, I figured she wanted triangles for eyebrows. I don’t know why, but I kinda had a craving for pickles.”

Lance sighed, “Well, for what it’s worth, this will be the sixth subject that we ever created.”

“Well, as long as she surpasses the other five failed subjects, we’ll be sitting pretty. However, there is a reason why we’re studying human life and resources. We want to create ourselves the _Perfect Girl_.”

George headed towards a huge tube, brimming with a dimmed greenish glow, as a woman in long blonde hair was inside the tube, filled with glowing liquid, connected to wires, and in silver bra and panties. This was Mugi, a clone created by these two boys. What was the reason, you ask?

“Once this subject is finished, we can release her from suspended animation, and test her out.” George said.

“You sure this will work? How will we know that _this _is the one?” Lance stated, as he examined the files.

George replied, “In due time. All we need is a perfect man for the job, and we’re all set. It’ll take place in her house, next door to us, and she’ll be the perfect companion for this fine man… or woman…”

“What about him?”

“Lemme see.”

Lance gave George the files, as he said, “Well, whoever this guy is, let’s hope _he’s _the one, after the last five men. Perhaps we created her to be _too _perfect.”

Lance said, “Yeah… We’re going to see if this is it, or we’ll try _Lucky Seven_. After all, Mugi’s only human.”

They continued to study on Mugi, who remains asleep in her pod. She was almost done, as the computer showed that she’s at about 65% complete. As the two men continue to study on her, the file shows Mugi’s next subject: _Ginti Okette_. And once Mugi’s at 100%, it would be time to use her out on the field. Lance even said that he knew of a bar that shows Ginti’s occupation, as George said that it takes all kinds.

“And why not? A bartender sounds great. But will he make assurance that Mugi is perfect in any way?” George asked, “I guess science will find out the answer. This will be the toast of the town in _Human Compatibility, Humanitarian History, _and above all… _Genetic Engineering_. Lance, for the 6th attempt, we are going to create… _The Perfect Girl_.”

He let out a smile, as Lance was a bit uneasy about this. He whispered, “Well, let’s hope she’s perfect, this time. I can’t bear to see our creation make mistakes, like last time.”

* * *

_This is Tsumugi Kotobuki, a human created by science, in the studies of learning the age-old question: “What Makes the Perfect Woman?” As she is about to begin her new life, with the man she will love, this will be a storybook ending for her and the man of her dreams.  
A case to be filed under “P” for Perfection… in the “**Tales of the Bizarre**”…_


End file.
